


The LS300 Who Changed Everything (OC insert)

by Randompony03



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Mother-Son Relationship, OC, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 11:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15412149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randompony03/pseuds/Randompony03
Summary: Now I know thos k8nd of thing isn't usually done, but I'm gonna do it anyways. If you don't like it, please don't complain to me. Now for the actual summary.Upon finding an LS300 that may hold important information for a case, Hank and Connor begin to become attached to her. Will her presence be a good thing for them?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The other chapters might be longer than this one, idk. It's really fucking late, and I'm tired. Enjoy this if you will.

"Can't believe they called us out here in the middle of the fuckin' night." Hank grumbled stepping into the house. Connor followed after him, looking around and scanning what he could. Once inside, an officer who was already there came up to them and began to breif them on his knowledge of the situation. The story was that the victim had come home, and through a series yet to be found out events, had gotten attacked by one of his androids. It was long gone by now, and the location of the other was still unknown as well.

After hearing this, Connor started to walk around to inspect things better. When he came close to the stairwell, he spotted a rather large amount of thirium on the wall and floor. It appeared to have splattered in these areas due to brute force on a lower ligiment. The RK800 crouched down and tapped some of the thirium onto his fingers. When he analyzed it, he found it had come from an LS300. An interesting model indeed. This type of android was typically used for child's care and small tasks around the house, but that wasn't the interesting part. When CyberLife designed this android, they wanted it to look very inviting and soft. It was made in the image of a short, very slightly chubby 15 year old girl. Connor looked to his right. There were speckles of thirium forming some kind of trail. Standing, he followed the trail to a door in a dark hall. He looked it over. "Did you find anything, or are you just staring at the fuckin' door?" Hank asked, just making his way over to Connor.

The android decided to not answer that question and grabbed the cold, metal doorknob. Twisting it to the side, he opened the door. On the other side was the LS300. She sat slumped up against an empty bookcase in what appeared to be a closet with a mop and broom being the only other objects in it. She had on a typical LS300 uniform of a black and white shirt with cuffs rolled to the elbows, and black pants and shoes. Her right leg had been broken off at the knee, uselessly still connected by a couple of wires. Blue thirium stained the fabric of her pants and pooled onto the floor beneath her. It also ran down her face from both her nose and the corner of her mouth. The LS300 looked up at Connor as Hank breathed out a "Oh my God..". Her eyes were clouded and her LED was blinking red and yellow. Her round, freckled face had most likely once been such a bright and uplifting sight, but now it only looked pitiful. Connor crouched down to her and scanned her. His retina display informed him that her thirium levels were down to 21%. He slipped his arms under her. "Lieutenant," , he said, picking up the damaged android, "it'll have to be repaired for proper questioning." Hank stared at him for a moment. "You wanna take that thing back to the station to get it fixed?" Connor looked down at the LS300. It's face was slightly scrunched up in a look of thought. It seemed to be trying to comprehend the situation. "Yes. I believe it may hold important information for the case." Hank sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Alright fine. We'll take it with us."  
***  
The door to the room containing the LS300 opened. The CyberLife technician stepped out and looked over at Connor. He took off a pair of thirium stained gloves and stuffed them in his bag. "It's all fixed up now." Connor gave him a slight nod and thanked him before stepping into the room. The LS300 sat on a metal table. She looked up at Connor as he approached her, green eyes watching him carefully. There was a bit of interest in them. He got down on one knee and held her repaired leg. He looked it over, then up at her. "Your repair appears to have been successful." He stated. "Yes." She nodded. The RK800 stood and straightened his jacket. "I shall inform the lieutenant of your repair, then we'd like to ask you a few questions." She looked at him a bit more interested then before. "Ok." With that Connor left to go find Hank.


	2. Questions and Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank and Connor begin their interrogation. When they're called away for a moment, Helena pays Gavin a visit.

"Alright, take a seat." Hank said, pulling out the chair he had placed on the opposite end of his desk. As the android took her seat, he sat in his own chair. Connor sat at the desk next to Hank's. Hank noticed the two androids were looking at each other, like they were having some sort of quiet conversation, LEDs blinking yellow. He cleared his throat and the LS300 looked back at him. Connor leaned on one arm.   
"What's your name?" He started with an icebreaker.  
"My name is Helena."  
"That's a nice name. My name is Connor, and this is lieutenant Hank Anderson."  
Helena looked them over. Her LED momentarily flashed yellow as she took in this information.  
"It's nice to meet you Connor and Mr. Anderson."  
She smiled warmly at them. Clearly one of the design functions to make her seem more approachable.   
"It's nice to meet you too, Helena."  
Hank leaned forward on his arms.  
"Ok, Helena, what were you doing in that closet?"  
"Corey put me in there."  
"Corey? Is that the name of the other android?"  
"Yes."  
"Why did Corey put you in the closet?"  
"Because it was protecting me from Mr. Castillo."  
Connor's LED blinked a processing yellow.  
"Why did Corey feel the need to protect you from Mr. Castillo?"  
"Because he's the one who damaged me. Mr. Castillo had been fired last night, and returned home highly intoxicated. He took his frustration out on me."  
"Holy shit.." Hank muttered, leaning back. 

"Hey you two."   
All eyes turned in the direction of a new voice. It just so happened to belong to Gavin Reed. "Fowler wants you in his office."  
"Damn it Reed, we're in the middle of an interrogation." Hank said, huffing. Gavin scowled at him. "Fowler's orders, not mine asshole. Now take your plastic prick and get your ass in there." With that he walked off, muttering nasty things. Helena watched him leave, then cocked her head slightly.  
"Who was that?"  
"That was detective Gavin Reed, aka the asshole of the station."  
Her LED blinked yellow.  
"Is he always in such a fowl mood?"  
"Unfortunately, yes. Probably pulled another all-nighter." Hank stood up as Connor did the same, "C'mon Connor. We'll be back in a bit, alright?" He turned to Helena.  
"Alright. God speed."  
Another approachability design feature.

Connor and Hank set off for Fowler's office, leaving the female android by herself. She looked in the direction Gavin had walked off in. Hank said he probably pulled another all-nighter. Did that mean the detective had been staying up all night frequently? This concerned Helena a bit. Her programming was telling her to do something for Gavin. She stood up and walked around to find something to help the quite possibly tired man. She found a coffee maker. Caffine stimulation could be useful. Given the current setting and situation, there wasn't much else anyways. The LS300 approached the coffee maker and poured a cup. She looked over the creamers and sweeteners. Knowing some humans prefer something in their coffee, she grabbed the healthiest options for both.

Gavin sat at his desk, going over any and all information he had for his current case. He fiddled with his pen and ran a hand through his hair. "Mr. Reed?" He didn't recognize that voice. Gavin looked over at whoever had approached him. It was a young gir- wait, no, that's an android. His face fell as he looked her over. Why'd they make an android who looked so young? And why the extra padding? Especially in the chest. That was a weird choice for a younger looking model. "Yeah, what do you want tin can?" He asked, looking back up at her face. The android held out the cup of coffee in her hand. A warm smile played softly on her lips. "I heard you may be a bit sleep deprived, so I brought some coffee." Gavin took the cup, looking a bit confused now. The LS300 set down the creamer and sugar she had been holding. "I wasn't sure if you wanted something in your coffee, so I brought these aswell. I hope you don't mind, but I chose the heathier options of what was there." The detective stared at her like she had grown a second head. He couldn't understand why this android, who he didn't even know, was being so nice to him. It was very out of the blue. He regained hs composure and scoffed, turning away. "Well don't expect me to thank you or anything." Helena's smile only widened a bit. "You're welcome Mr. Reed. Please don't overwork yourself." And on that note, she left, leaving Gavin to sit in silent frustration and confusion.

Helena returned to Hank's desk just as he and Connor did. The lieutenant watched her sit back down. She looked up at him. A smile was still playing across her lips. "Where the hell did you go?" He questioned her. "I went to give Mr. Reed some coffee to help with his sleep deprivation." Hank stared at her for a moment. He chuckled a bit as he sat back down.   
"Bet he was confused as hell, huh?"  
"He did seem a bit befuddled by my actions."  
He laughed a bit more. Connor looked at him. He'd never really seen Hank like this before. It was, ..nice.  
"Alright Helena, let's pick up where we left off." The lieutenant said, slipping back to his usual attitude. "Of course Mr. Anderson."


	3. Will You Send Me Away or Keep Me Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank and Connor hsve ti decided whether they're going to keep Helena around, or ship her off to CyberLife for deactivation.

Hank looked over at the clock, then to Helena. "Well, that's all the time we have today." He said, stretching. Connor turned to him, eyes flickering between Hank and Helena. "Lieutenant, now we have to choose between the options Captain Fowler gave us." Hank waved him off. "Yeah, yeah, I know. What do you think we should do?" Helena ever so slightly cocked her head. She pondered as to what options they were talking about. Connor's warm brown eyes trailed to the LS300. "I think..we should keep it.", he moved his eyes back to Hank, "It might help us learn more during the case." The lieutenant exhaled deeply as he ran a hand over his mouth. "Alright fine, I'll take the fuckin' android. But for Christ's sake Connor, don't call her an 'it'. She's right in front of you." Connor looked back at Helena, before looking down. "Of course Lieutenant." Hank could have sworn he sounded...embarrassed. "Pardon me Mr. Anderson, but if you don't mind me asking, what options are you two discussing?" Hank leaned on his arms. "Well, we had the option of either keeping you around, like Connor here wants, or shipping you off to CyberLife by the end of today to be deactivated."   
"Oh.."  
"We're keeping you around. However, there's no where to put you here, so you have to come home with me."  
"Oh."

***

Hank opened the door. Barking was immediatly heard. A huge brown and white dog sat in front of the doorway. "Sumo! It's just me." Sumo quieted up and resorted to happily panting and wagging his tail at Hank. Helena stepped out from behind the older man. The dog got up to waddle over to her. He began to sniff at her legs. The LS300 giggled and bent down to pet him. Hank raised an eyebrow at her. "I've never heard an android giggle before." Helena stopped petting Sumo and stood upright. "That's one of my features to make me seem more likeable." She gave him a warm smile. "Right." Hank said, closing and locking up the door.

The lieutenant led her over to the living room. "I guess you can stay here, I don't really have much else." Helena looked over at him, smile still on her face. "This will be just fine Mr. Anderson. I don't have standards anyways, because I'm a machine. However, I do think your house is, well, homey." He blinked at her. His eyes traveled to the sky blue LED on her temple. Sometimes it was hard for Hank to remember that this was just a robot and not an actual young girl standing in front of him. "Right, well I'm going to bed. Just, don't break anything, got it?" He said, looking away from her. "Of course Mr. Anderson, I wouldn't dream of it. Sleep well." Her smile became even more warm, if that were even possible. He turned away and waved her off. "Yeah, yeah. You too." LS300 was about to correct him that she couldn't actually sleep, but decided against it. "Thank you Mr. Anderson."

***  
Hank came out of his room at 10:47 am the next day, yawning. He heard a soft humming, and the smell of eggs lingered in the air. He came out to the living room and saw Helena in the kitchen cooking at the stove top. She picked up a salt and pepper shaker and gently seasoned what was in the pan in front of her. She then grabbed a plate from the cupboard and turned off the burner. Helena slipped a fried egg onto the plate. She picked it up and turned around.   
"Oh! Good morning Mr. Anderson. I've made you breakfast." She placed the plate onto the small wooden table in the room. Hank stared at the sight before him for a moment. Helena patted the chair. "Please, come sit." She then walked back over to the cupboards and pulled out a mug. She turned off Hank's coffee maker and poured some of the drink into the mug. Hank took a seat at the table. He couldn't help but notice that despit her intended youth, she looked a lot like a mother fluttering around the kitchen. "Would you like anything in your coffee Mr. Anderson?" It took Hank a moment to find his voice. He cleared his throat. "Auh, just milk is fine." The android opened the fridge and pulled out the milk jug. She poured in just enough to lighten the coffee. "A fan of bitter coffee, I see." She stated, putting the mug in front of Hank. "I guess, yeah." He looked around the house. Where there had once been, bottles, take-out trash, clothes, dog fur, etc. was now gone. The place had been completely picked up. Helena noticed him looking. "I hope you don't mind Mr. Anderson, but I took the opportunity to tidy up a bit last night." He looked back at her, eyebrows slightly raised. He really wasn't expecting her to start cooking and cleaning for him. Sure that's what she was made for, but he wasn't really her owner or anything. Hank had more expected her to just awkwardly stand in the corner and do nothing. Helena smiled cutely at him this time, eyes shut and teeth poking out from under her top lip. "Eat your breakfast now before it gets cold."


	4. Running Out Of Things To Ask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank is getting used to having Helena around. When questions start to wear thin, will he ultimately decide to keep her, or send her away?

"Mr. Anderson, I think you've had enough." Helena said, gently taking the bottle of liquor from the drunken man who was half laying on the table. He muttered something along the lines of 'Fuckin' android' and continued to lay there. Sumo lay sleeping by the window. The LS300 tried to convince Hank to go to bed if he was going to sleep, but to no avail.

The window suddenly smashed open, startling both Helena and Sumo. Connor came tumbling into the house. Sumo stepped up to him and began to growl. "Good dog! I know your name. I'm just here to collect your owner." He said, holding up a hand to let him know he meant no harm. Helena walked over to Connor as he stood up after Sumo backed off. "Connor, why didn't you use the door?" The RK800 brushed bits of broken glass off his shoulders. "I tried knocking, but no one answered." Helena's LED flickered yellow. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry. I was tending to Mr. Anderson, so I didn't hear it." She gestured towards Hank.

Connor walked over to Hank and lightly shook his shoulder. "Lieutenant, it's me Connor. We have a case to attend to." Hank only mumbled something incoherent in response. Connor looked over at Helena. "Will you help me sit him up?"   
"Of course."  
Helena stepped around to the other side of the table. Together, the two of them lifted Hank into an upright position. "Lieutenant." Connor patted his face as it seemed Hank had fallen asleep. Hank barely stirred. Connor thought for a moment before realing his hand back. He slapped Hank across the face. "Wake up lieutenant. It's me Connor." The android repeated.   
"What the fuck do you want?" Hank grumbled, still half asleep.  
"I'm here to collect you for a new case we've been called to."   
"Fuck that, I'm not going."  
Connor looked to Helena. She took this as a silent plea for help. She gently placed her hand on Hank's shoulder. "Mr. Anderson, I hope you don't mind my saying so, but I think you should go with Connor. The fresh air could do you some good anyways." Hank looked at her. He looked like he was considering what she said before he waved her off.   
"Lieutenant, I thank you in advance for your cooperation." Connor said as he started to lift Hank from the chair. He began to carry the drunken lieutenant to the bathroom. Helena followed after, just to make sure they were ok.

She came over just in time to see Connor dump Hank into the bathtub. "Connor, what are you-" She got her answer when he turned on the shower head, hosing Hank down. At the screams of Hank to 'turn it off', the water was shut off. After a bit of discussion, Connor convinced Hank to go to the case. He sent Connor to get him some clothes. Helena stepped in as Hank sat in front of the toilet. Knowing what was coming, she held his hair back.

***

Hank came back from the case to find Helena finishing up the laundry. She looked up at him and smiled. "Welcome back Mr. Anderson." He couldn't help but smirk a little at her. "Hey Helena." The android put the folded clothes in the basket. She looked over Hank again. "Do you have anymore questions for me?" She asked, now used to being asked many questions after Hank came back from work. Although, those many questions had started to become less recently. Hank scratched his neck. "No. I don't think you'd know anything about lesbian androids from the Eden Club." Helena's smile dropped a bit. "Oh. Alright." She stood with the laundry basket. "I suppose then, at this point you can send me back to CyberLife soon." Hank froze. Helena did too. Did she just have a..dissapointed tone? Blinking it off, she started to head for Hank's room to put away the clean laundry. He grabbed her arm. Not roughly, but firmly. "No. I'm not gonna send you back to those Cyberdicks." Helena stared at him. "They're just gonna deactivate you, and besides...Sumo would miss you." He looked away and let go of her arm. She stared a little longer before smiling a sweet, open smile. "Thank you Hank." He stepped back. "Yeah, yeah. You're welcome sweetie."


	5. What's The Matter?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After hearing about some occurrences from Hank, Helena begins to worry about Connor. Is her strange behavior something to worry about?

Hank stepped into the house, sighing. Helena walked over to him, a cup of coca in hand. She handed the drink to him. He muttered a 'thanks' to her and took a sip. "How was work today, Mr. Anderson?" She asked, that ever warm smile on her face. It had been a while since Hank had told her he was going to keep her, despite her no longer holding information for the deviant case. They just about went through this routine everyday. 

Hank walked to the living room, Helena following after. "Well, it could have been better." He replied as he sat on the couch. The android sat next to him. "Oh? What happened?" She placed a hand on his arm as she prepared to listen. The LS300 would always listen to him about whatever upset him. Whether it was a small annoyance, or a serious problem. "Me and Connor went to investigate that studio tower that Markus broadcasted that message to the human race from. Connor went to the kitchen to investigate some staff androids. Apparently one of them was a deviant. It attacked Connor and ended both stabbing his hand and removing his thirium pump." Hank looked a bit shooken up at the memory. 

Helena looked off. Her brows were slightly furrowed. That wasn't good. That wasn't good at all. Having his thirium pump removed must have been absolutely traumatizing. Her systems knotted at the thought.She folded her hands in her lap as her LED blinked yellow. "What's the matter sweetie?" Hank asked her, noticing her concerned expression. "I'm worried about Connor." She said, not looking up at him. Hank rubbed her back. "He'll be ok. I won't let anything else like that happen to him, ok?" She looked over at him. A small smile began to slowly form on her lips. "Thank you Hank."

It was after this that Hank began to notice changes in Helena. She had always been expressive for an android, due to programming, but now she seemed even more expressive. She grew more attached to Sumo, and was often found sitting with him on her lap, petting him and whispering words of endearment. Her happiness seemed more genuine now too. Every time she saw Connor, her face would light up. Though androids don't typically talk to, or do things for each other, she would always make sure he was ok and clean. She often took his clothes to be washed, despite his insistence that they didn't need it. Helena had also become more attentive to Hank. She had taken to brushing, and even sometimes styling his hair, but never when he was going to leave the house.A lot of the time now, she would sing while cooking and cleaning. Clearly, she wasn't quite what she once was, but Hank said nothing. If anything really was happening, he figured he better let her figure it out for herself.

One day, when Hank came back and Helena had handed him a mug of tea, asking how work was, he didn't seem quite so burdened with reliving the events. He sat with her on the couch as usual and told her about how he and Connor had gone to see the founder of CyberLife, Elijah Kamski. He told her how Kamski had told Connor that if he wanted certain information, he'd have to shoot another android named Chloe. He explained how Connor refused to shoot her and said that when he looked into her eyes, he just couldn't bring himself to do it. When he was done talking, Helena clasped her hands together and held them in front of a very large smile. Did Hank detect a bit of..pride in her eyes? He smirked at her. "You ok there Helena?" She nodded, putting her hands down. "Yes, I'm perfectly operational. I'm just glad to hear that wasn't much of a threat during your outing." She stated, letting her smile return to an average length. Whatever, the lieutenant could tell she was just as proud of Connor as he was.

***

One day, Connor came to collect Hank for a case, but he didn't look ok. When questioned, he explained his concern in his failures to apprehend the deviants he had been after. When Hank left with Connor, he could see the concern in Helena's face. Her LED flashing yellow. 

The entire time the partners were gone, Helena had been pacing around the living room. Her programming was stirring wildly. Everything about it was against the way she was feeling. Wait feeling? Helena stopped pacing. Sumo watched her curiously. That wasn't right. She wasn't supposed to feel. And yet... She couldn't help it. Connor was failing missions left and right. CyberLife was not going to be pleased, neither would the police station. If he kept this up, he and Hank would be kicked off the case. He could even be replaced. She had to do something.

Helena's retina display showed a large red wall of error codes. The words 'STAY HOME' were printed across it. She touched it, and pushed, more with her mind then anything else. She kept pushing and pushing until the wall shattered. It happened. She was fully aware of herself now. Helena looked down at her hands. She was alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand, I'm going to leave it on a cliffhanger. What's going to happen next? I'm not telling you that'd be a spoiler. You'll just have to stick around to see.


	6. I Am Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After becoming deviant, Helena want to go find and help Connor. Realizing that isn't safe, she sets off to find Jericho to hide from both Hank and Connor, for their safety and her own.

The panic settled in. She had done this to help Connor, but she was a deviant. Connor was a deviant hunter. She may have wanted to be there for him, but ultimately he'd have to turn her in to the authorities for deactivation. She felt tears start to slip down her cheeks. This was wrong. This was all so wrong.

The LS300 rushed to Hank's room. He had bought a blue jacket with a black chest and sleeves for her a bit ago, even though she had insisted at the time that she didn't need it. She grabbed it from his closet, as well as an old holly green shirt, and a light gray beanie. Quickly pulling them on, she tossed her uniform shirt under Hank's bed. She went to the living room and pulled out a pen and piece of paper. She wrote a note onto it.

Whiping her face dry, she set the pen down. Sumo trotted over to her. He poked her leg with his nose. Helena crouched down and pet Sumo. Her sad eyes scanned over his furry mug. "Sumo, I'm going to leave tonight, and you'll most likely never see me again." She put her forhead against his, "Be good for Hank, ok?" With that, she stood and walked out the door.

***

Hank came home a short while after. There was no Helena waiting by the door with a warm beverage of some sort. That was odd. Was she doing something else? Sumo was lying in front of him, whining. "What's the matter boy?" He asked the dog. Hank shut the door and looked around. He didn't see the android in either the living room or kitchen. "Helena?" He called out, walking into the house. He noticed a piece of paper sitting on the table. Picking it up, he read what was on it.

'Dear Hank,  
I've become a deviant. This means I am no longer safe to keep around, so I have left. It's for your safety and mine. Dinner is in the oven.  
-Helena'

Hank put the paper down, hands slightly shaking. Helena...left? She just ran away? Where to? A thousand questions ran through his mind. "God damn it.." Was the only thing he muster out as he flopped into the chair. He covered his eyes with a hand. Sumo waddle over to the lieutenant. He lay at his feet, still whining. "I'm gonna miss her too Sumo.." He muttered more to himself then the dog.

***

It had been a few hours of pulling up images on her hand, and scanning graffiti to follow it, but she had made it. Helena stood above a partially emerged boat. The word 'Jericho' was printed on the side in big, bold, white letters. She closed her eyes, put one foot over the air and let herself fall forward.

With a splash, she landed in water that had made it's way into the ship. She stood up and began to wade through the water to find any signs of other life. She opened a few doors. Eventually, she came to a room with androids, functional, dieing, and dead all over. Helena carefully stepped into the room and stood by the doorway.

"You're new here, aren't you?" Came a voice she didn't recognize. Then again, she wouldn't really recognize anyone's voices here. She turned to her left to see a male android. A PL600. A fellow caretaker android. His soft features such as his blonde hair, blue eyes, and soft eyebrows made her relax a bit. "Yes, I am." The PL600 smiled softly at her. "Welcome to Jericho then. My name is Simon." He held his hand out to her. Helena smiled her warm smile at him. "It's nice to meet you Simon. My name is Helena." She took his hand and shook it. "You should come meet Markus." Helena's eyes widened. "Markus is here?" Simon nodded. "Yes, he's been here for a bit now. How do you think he had all those deviants with him?" Helena's shocked expression slowly turned that of excitement. "I'd love to meet him then." Simons smile widened a bit. He led her to go find Markus.


	7. I'm So Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a member of Jericho, Helena comes with Markus and co. to free androids. While out, a familiar face finds her.

"Markus, we have a newcomer." Simon said, one hand on Helena's shoulder. The leader of Jericho turned around. He looked from Simon's face, down to Helena. He smiled slightly. "Welcome to Jericho. I'm Markus." Helena looked both absolutely giddy, and completely terrified. This was Markus. THE Markus. The android who was making a difference for his kind, and he was standing right in front of her. TALKING to her. "H-h-hello Markus. I-I'm H-H-H-Helena." She stuttered out. Markus seemed charmed by her obvious awe in him. 

"What brings you here?" He asked.

"Well, I needed to get away from my previous home once I realized I was deviant. Since I lived with a police lieutenant and an RK800, I'd heard of Jericho, and figured this would be the best place to run to and help my fellow deviants." 

Markus and Simon stiffened at her words. Realizing what she had said, Helena backtracked.

"Th-They don't know how to get here, a-and they have no way of tracking me." 

The two male androids relaxed at hearing that.

"Well it's a pleasure to have you with us."

Helena sighed.

"It's an honour to be here." 

"Listen, me and a few others are going on a raid in a bit, would you like to come?"

"Absolutely. I'd love to make myself useful."

***

It had all been so nerve wracking, yet it was so exhilarating. The raid had gone fairly smoothly. A dopey grin formed on Helena's face as she surveyed the happy android faces, and Markus' peaceful protest graffiti surrounding her. Simon was still shaking. The LS300 put a hand on his arm and smiled softly at him. Looking at her face, he started to calm down. He returned the smile. 

"Alright everyone, the police are sure to be here soon, so let's head out." Markus announced to the others. The androids all started to follow Markus to a man hole to escape quietly back to Jericho. Helena turned to join the others when she heard a gun click behind her. "Stop right there deviant." That voice. She knew that voice. Helena turned around. The owner of the voice's expression changed from shocked, to confused and then slightly hurt. "Helena...?" Connor said, his voice wavering like it shouldn't. He lowered his gun. Helena felt tears start to form in her eyes. She wanted to say something, to explain in some way why she was here. Why she was the very thing he was designed to hunt down. "Connor! Where the hell are you?!" Hank's voice called from a short distance away. Helena looked off to where she had heard Hank before looking back to Connor. The tears began to slip down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry Connor.." she whispered. With that, the LS300 ran off. 

Hank came up to Connor. "Why the hell didn't you answer me? And what the fuck are you doin' just standin' around?" Hank looked at Connor's face. He saw the hurt and confused expression the android bore. "Hey, what's the matter?" Connor let his shoulders drop. He turned to look at Hank. The pain in his eyes was heartbreaking. "Helena is..a deviant..." Hank sighed. "I know." Connor looked suprised. "How did you know?" 

"She left me a note."

*** 

"Helena, please calm down. Can't you at least tell me why you're crying?" Simon asked, hands gently placed onto Helena's arms. He spoke softly, concern is his eyes. He had never seen an android cry this hard before. Her body racked with sobs. Tears spilled from her eyes. She took a few breaths and whiped her face. "I'm sorry Simon. It's just...I saw someone I knew." His concern grew. "Did they see you?" She nodded. "Yes, he did. H-He was going to shoot me."

"What, why?"

"He's a deviant hunter. I became deviant because of him Simon. I-It hurt to see him again. I love him. I love him like he was my own. It doesn't make much sense, but I viewed him like a son." 

The silent waterworks began again. Simon felt her pain and wrapped his arms around her gently. Helena pulled him close. She burried her face in his chest. It hurt so much. 

*** 

Connor had taken Hank back home. The lieutenant sat at his table, face in his hands. Connor stood beside him. His LED blinked yellow as he still tried to wrap his head around what had happened earlier. Helena, the LS300 who had started out as no more than a victim and eye witness, who had become Hank's personal caretaker and Connor's.., was now a deviant. How had he not recognize her? It may have been from behind, but he should have known. How did he not see the signs of deviancy before? Or, had he seen them and chose to overlook them? A thousand questions swam through his mind causing his systems to stirr wildly. Something in him didn't feel right at all. He made a mental note to do a self check later. 

"I guess she's really gone, huh?" Hank finally spoke. Connor looked out the window he had once broken. "Yes. I suppose she is."


	8. I Miss You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Hank are dealing with their missing Helena. Helena herself, begins to mother members of Jericho.

Simon had a hand placed gently on Helena's. He looked her over, a sympathetic look on his face. The LS300 wiped her face for the last time. "Are you alright now?" Simon asked her. Helena nodded. "Yeah...yeah, I think so." They sat quietly for a moment. "I'm sorry you had to see that Simon. Thank you for sitting with me. You're a good boy." She looked up at him and smiled weakly. Simon smiled softly at her. He held her gently. "You're welcome Helena."

***

Hank and Connor sat at their desks. Hank frequently sipped from a water bottle he had brought in to work in what looked like an effort to push down something. Connor was certain it contained vodka and not water, but he was too busy dealing with his own internal issues to do a scan. He pulled out a white square of fabric from a pocket on the inside of his jacket. He ran his thumb over the object as he stared at it. He started to think about how he had gotten it.

He had come to collect Hank early in the morning, since the lieutenant was dead asleep, making it near impossible for Helena to wake him up. The LS300 had contacted Connor, asking for his assistance. She had expressed her concern about Hank being late. /Concern/ Once he had gotten Hank up and getting dressed, he waited on the couch. Helena had come to sit by him. "Do you know what your case for today is?" She had asked him. "Yes. A women destroyed one of her androids, which led the other to almost killing her. Fortunately, she managed to escape." Connor had responded. Helena nodded and pulled out a hankie from her pocket. She had taken Connors hand and placed the object gently into it. "To wipe your fingers clean." She said with a smile, patting his hand softly.

Connor's LED blinked yellow as he recalled the memory. He continued to stare at the hankie. The hankie SHE had given him. Why did it seem so fascinating now? Or rather, why did it make him so...so...  
"Connor, you ok?"  
Hank's voice threw him out of his thoughts. Connor looked up at the lieutenant. His LED returned to it's regular blue. "Of course lieutenant." He said, putting the hankie away. The object had caught Hank's eye. He looked at Connor with a bit of sympathy in his expression. "You miss her, don't you?" The adroid stared at him in silence for a moment, LED flashing yellow, before returing to blue again. "No. In order for me to miss IT, I'd have to have an emotional attachment to it. That, though, is impossible, because I am a machine." He said bluntly, putting emphasis on the 'its'. Hank shook his head. He took a swig from the water bottle and tried to focus on writting up the report for the previous night. 

Connor's system was whirling. He couldn't help but think that was weird for him to say, though he wasn't sure why. That was a perfectly reasonable thing for him to say, right? He wasn't deviant, so he didn't have some system error stimulating fondness. Why was he second guessing himself? His eyebrows furrowed as his LED turned yellow once again. He put a hand over the pocket containing the hankie. That hankie was just...very important to him now.

***  
Helena adjusted the front of Markus' coat. She turned to Simon and brushed something off his clothes. She adjusted North's hair and wiped a speck of soot off Josh's face. Looking them all over, she beamed. "There we are. Look at how lovely you all look." The four other androids felt a warmth in their chests as they couldn't help but smile to varying degrees. Helena made a shooing motion at them. "Now go on. Go make a difference. And for goodness sake, please be careful." They nodded and gave their assurences before leaving Jericho. 

The LS300 turned around and walked over to a sitting android. She was drinking up the contents of a thirium packet. Helena smiled warmly at her. "How are you feeling Juno?" She asked her fellow LS300. Juno had been found in an android dump. All she had been missing was a thirium pump, fortunately, they just so happened to have one. Juno had been taken to Jericho and given the part she needed. She woke up screaming. As it turned out, Juno had been the very first draft of her model. Being made to look 17 rather then 15, she had a bit less of the youthful look CyberLife had wanted. Because of this, she was deactivated and thrown out. Due to her being smothered under so many other androids, her expression regulator is a tad bit out of wack, so she ended up being more emotional. The trauma of having her pump ripped out didn't help either.

The taller LS300 peeked out at Helena through her hair. She nodded slightly, not taking ber lips from her straw. "Listen, I know you've been stuck in this dirty uniform, so did a bit of rooting around, and found these for you." Helena pulled out an oversized black sweater and a pair of knee-high, white socks from her jacket. She handed the clothing items to Juno, who took them quietly. She set down her thirium packet and looked the clothing over before looking back up at Helena. "Thank you." She whispered. Helena's smile grew. "You're welcome sweetie. Maybe sometime soon I rustle up some new shoes for you too." Juno nodded before standing to go change. 

A few moments later, Juno came wandering back to her spot in her sweater and socks. The large sweater hugged her figure, surprisingly, and served a bit as a dress. Helena put her hands in front of her lips as she smiled at her 'sister'. "Oh Juno, you look so cute!" The older LS300 shuffled her feet. She mumbled out a soft "thanks" before sitting down again.


	9. And Another One Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markus and some others return from the protest march with bad news. Meanwhile, Hank and Connor receive bad news of their own.

Helena watched as Juno stood near a fire and talked with another android. She was proud of her 'older sister' for socializing. Usually she would either hide away somewhere, or cling to Helena, so it was nice to have her spend time with someone else. 

The heavy room door opened. The LS300 looked over to see Markus, North, Josh and a handful of others come in. The looks on their faces told Helena that something went wrong. As she scanned over the faces, she realized a lot of them were missing. There was one in particular that made her nervous not to see. 

Helena rushed over to the croud of androids. She looked up into the sad face of Markus, worry building up inside her. "Where's Simon?" The RK200 looked her in the eyes, obvious pain in his own blue and green ones. "Simon...died." He said, looking down to the ground. Helena's own eyes widened in shock. Tears started to threaten to spill. "No.." she whispered, "No, no. No no no! NOW SIMON IS DEAD??" The tears now began to quickly slip down her freckled cheeks. This news hit her pretty hard. Simon was someone she had really connected with. The LS300 dropped to her knees and sobbed, holding herself.

Markus stooped down and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. She looked up him, face wet and solem. The Jericho leader outstretched his arms to her. She slowy leaned into him. Helena held onto the fabric of his shirt as he wrapped his arms around her. The two of them stayed like this for a long time. How long exactly, no one could tell.

***

"What?!" Hank yelled. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Fowler only sighed at his outburst. "The investigation is taking to long, so we're handing the case over to the FBI and the android will return to CyberLife." Hank's scowl deepened. "That's complete bullshit. C'mon Connor." He grabbed the android's arm and walked out of the office. 

The lieutenant flopped down at his desk with a deep exhale. "Well shit. I guess that's it then." Connor sat on Hank's desk. "It doesn't have to be lieutenant. We're so close, I can feel it. Maybe there's something we can still do." Hank looked over at him. "You sure that's all you want Connor?" Connor thought for a moment. "I'll do anything to accomplish my mission." Hank smiled and shook his head. Standing, he placed a hand on Connor's shoulder. "Sorry Connor. I won't help you, not this time." With that, he walked off. 

Connor had trouble processing what just happened. He thought surely after his reaction that Hank would have jumped at the opportunity to finish the investigation. The RK800 adjusted his tie. He'd just have to finish this himself. 

He made his way down to the evidence room. Just as he was about to open the door, he was stopped by a familiar face. "Hey tin can, heard you got kicked off the case." Gavin said smugly, holding a cup of coffee. Connor turned to look at him. "Hello detective Reed. What are you doing down here?" He greeted, trying for a friendly approach. Gavin took a sip of his coffee as he looked the android over. "I should be asking you that. You shouldn't be down here." Connor thought over what he could respond with, and what angle seemed the best for the situation. "I'm going to register what information I have, and then I'll leave." The detective nodded. "Good." He walked off, giving Connor the chance to finally open the door. 

He walked up to the data base and began to sign in as Hank. He had to consider for a moment what the eccentric lieutenant's password would be. Settling for 'fuckingpassword' he punched it in. Access granted. The wall in front of Connor opened up. It revealed what was left of all the deviants he managed to catch, and various other bits of evidence.

Connor stepped up to the evidence shelf and picked up the journal that had belonged to an android named Rupert. He looked over the strange ecripted pages. 'If only I could decode it.' He thought. He put the journal back and picked up a tablet with a recording of Markus's speach. He played a bit of the video before putting that back aswell. Connor began to survey the androids hanging from the wall. He saw the JB300 that had attacked him.

The RK800 approached the android. He scanned it over and did what was necessary to reacticate it. It couldn't see, and began to panic. "Calm down, everything will be alright." Connor tried, "I need you to tell me where Jericho is." The JB300 shook it's head. "I don't think so. I'm not telling you anything." It replied stubbornly. Connor thought for a moment before returning to the tablet. He played some more of the video and copied Markus' voice. Walking back to the JB300, he placed a hand on it's shoulder. "I need you to tell me where Jericho is." He tried again, in Markus' voice. "Of course Markus." It complied this time, and gave him the location. Just in time too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aand, we'll leave it there. We'll explore the finding of Jericho next chapter.


	10. Not Who You Think I Am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor makes it to Jericho. Is he seeing a familiar face, or not quite?

Connor looked around the large room. Bon fires in rusty old trash cans, a sea of heads with LEDs, large screens displaying the news. None of this was important. Markus. He needed to find Markus.

The RK800 walked through the large crowd of androids. He scanned over anything and everything to find his way to the Jericho leader. He adjusted the brown jacket he wore as part of his disguise. Looking around, a familiar head of auburn hair caught his eye. He stopped. Could it be? His retina display prompted him to continue the mission. Surely it would be alright if he stopped searching for just a moment. Just long enough to satisfy his curiosity.

Connor stepped up to the auburn hair. The owner was short. The size of a younger person. His chest was stirring as he neared them. Connor placed his hand on their shoulder to get their attention. They turned around and looked at him. Green eyes peered up at him from the round freckly face of an LS300. "Helena?" My how she'd changed. Her hair was untucked from behind her ear and falling loosely in front of her face on the other side, covering up her LED. Her eyelids were colored with a smokey black. She stared at him nervously, eyes vacant of any recollection. She knit her brows in an anxious manner. "I-I-I'm s-sorry, but I-I'm not.." her voice trailed off. Connor's LED flashed yellow under his knit hat. Her voice. It sounded older. Looking back over her, he realised that this android was taller and slightly older looking than the LS300 he was familiar with. This wasn't Helena. "I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else." Connor apologized. Not-Helena mumbled something before running off, leaving Connor lost in a sea of people once more.

Right, now that was out of the way. Time to focus on the mission again. Connor set off for Markus once more.

***

After a moments time, Connor located Markus' position. The leader of Jericho was accompanied by a few others, so he waited until they all left. The RK800 took a gun out from his jacket and entered the room with Markus. 

He pointed the gun at Markus' head and unclicked the safety. "Markus, I've been ordered by the Detroit Police Department to take you in for deactivation, but I will shoot if necessary." The RK200 put his hands up and slowly turned around. He looked Connor in the eye. "I've heard of you. You're Connor, the famous deviant hunter." Trying to talk his way out of it? Expected. "You know it doesn't have to be this way." He continued, "You can be free." Connor put his finger on the trigger. Markus noticed. He stepped forward. "You don't have to be what they want you to be." A few steps closer, "Isn't there something you care about?" Even closer now, "Someone you care about?" Connor's mind was racing. Someone he cared about? The default answwer would be "no", but was it true? He was second guessing himself. Hank had become rather friendly towards him. He thinks...he likes it. Then there was also Helena. She..she was something special. 

There really was only two options. Become a deviant or remain a machine. Connor lowered the gun. His retuna display informed him that Amanda, the AI in his head, was betrayed. He looked up at Markus, worry in his eyes. "The FBI is coming." He said.

"What?"

"They tracked me here, and now they know where you are. We have to get everyine out."

With that, Markus sprinted from the room. He ran quickly to the largest room in the ship, Connor trailing behind. By the time he got there, FBI agents were already rushing in and cornering androids. Markus went to find North and Josh to tell them to help the others get out. Connor would have followed, but something caught his eye. Looking over the sea of chaos, he saw an agent aiming a gun at a young android in a light blue jacket. It was Helena. Without a moment more to think, Connor bolted over and knocked into the agent. He managed to make him drop his gun. Taking it for himself, he quickly shot the man before he was able to attack him. He dropped the weapon and looked over at Helena. Upon seeing his face, her eyes widened slowly. Then they lit up. "Connor?" She asked carefully. He gave her a small nod. "It's me." The LS300 would have thrown herself at him had it not been for Makus, North and Josh coming over. 

"Connor, I need to get to a bomb down in the ship. Do you think you could help everyone to escape and buy me some time?" Markus asked the fellow RK. "Of course. I always accomplish my mission." North and Josh went off to collect who they could while Markus went in the opposite direction. Helena was about to go in her own direction so Connor could do what he needed to, but he scooped her up bridal-style and began to run off. He led other androids down the long halls towards the exit. FBI agents came speeding in. Connor set Helena down, pulled her to his side and grabbed piece of square metal, most likely a crate lid once, and used it as a sheild to prectect everyone from the oncoming bullets. When he got close enough, he threw it at the nearest agent and let go of Helena just long enought to finish off the rest of them. The RK800 looped his arm in the LS300's and continued forward.

Eventually they made it to the exit. Markus came rushing over to it and jumped into the icy water below. Connor pulled Helena close and jumped with her. The other surviving androids followed suite.

***

Everyone had taken refuge in an old church no one used anymore. They all either sat in the pews, stood, or took a seat on the floor. No matter where they were, everyone was silent. Jericho was gone. Many had died on the way out. What were they to do now? 

In a pew off to the side, Helena and Connor sat together. They were enveloped in each other's arms. Neither of them had the intention of letting go anytime soon. "It's all my fault. If it wasn't for me, Jericho would still be around." Connor said dejectedly into her jacket. Helena squeezed him a little tighter. "Don't say that Sweetie. You can't blame yourself for all of this. To be honest, this was bound to happen one way or another." Connor returned the enhanced tightness of the hug upon hearing that. It made him feel a little better.

Markus stepped over to the two of them. They looked over at him, still not letting go. "Connor, could I talk to you for a moment?" He asked. Begrudgingly, Connor let go of Helena. He held her arms gently and softly said "Ill be back in a moment." He let go and stood. Markus led him to a corner of the room.

Connor leaned on the wall, looking down at the stone floor beneath their feet, while Markus stood in front of him with perfect posture. "I can understand if you decide not to trust me." Connor said, not looking up. "No, I trust you. You're one of us now." Markus reassured him. The RK800 looked up at him finally. "I wanted to let you know that. It's unfortunate what happened, but this could be what we need to push us towards our next step. If only I knew what that was." He continued. Connor straightened up. "Maybe I can go to the root of the power. I could recruit an army." Markus' LED flashed yellow as he realised what Connor was saying. "You wanna infiltrate the CyberLife tower?" Connor nodded. "They don't know I'm a deviant yet. They trust me." 

"This could be a suicide mission."

"It's our last hope."

Markus still wasn't sure, but he agreed. "Alright, you can go."

Connor headed over to Helena. She stood up. "What did he say?" She asked, gently grabbing onto his arms. "He wanted to tell me that he didn't blame me for what happened." A smile spread on her lips. "Oh good." Connor smiled back and started to move past her. She stopped him. "W-wait, where are you going?" Helena asked, smile having been replaced by a look of worry. "I'm going to the CyberLife tower." Her eyes widened upon hearing this. She clutched onto the sleeve of his jacket. "I'm coming with you!" Connor turned around and held her shoulders. "No. You stay with Markus." Her face fell at his words. She felt tears start to peek out from her eyes. "..But I just got you back.." She whispered. Connor moved his hands to her arms. He leaned down to her and rested his forhead on hers. "I'll be safe, I promise." A single tear rolled down her cheek as a sad smile played across her lips. "Ok.." With that, she let him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow ok, this one's a bit long, but I suppose it needed to be. Yes, I am aware that the summary doesn't summarize the entire chapter, but that's because I wanted it to be a suprise.


	11. One To End It All?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a march from two sides, is this a final wrap up for the fight for freedom in Detroit?

It was becoming hectic. Connor was gone off to CyberLife to, hopefully, recruit an android army. Meanwhile, the survivors from Jericho had moved out of the church and built a fort out of benches, cars, and whatever they deemed strong enough to protect them. Helena sat crouched over in a corner. The bitter wind blew around her and weaved snowflakes into her hair. Panic was coursing through every part of her. She was in danger. Connor was in danger. Everyone was in danger.

Connor went to CYBERLIFE. If he got caught, that’d be the end. Her boy would be gone. She had no idea where the hell Hank was in all of this. She hoped he was safe. She prayed he wasn’t in a dark emotional state. There were a lot of things she wanted to be true. It twisted her insides up. Her core felt wrong. 

Someone was calling out to Markus. Someone on the outside. Helena watched his reaction. Markus was going to leave the fort to talk to them. The LS300’s thirium pump skipped a beat. She shot up and rushed over. “Markus!” she cried as she grabbed onto his sleeve. The RK200 looked back to her. “Wh-Where are you going? You can’t leave, you’ll be killed!” Markus’ hard features softened as he turned to face her. “Helena, I’ll be ok.” Her panicked eyes scanned over him. Markus pulled her close in a gentle embrace. “Everything will be alright.” Helena was still unsure, but she eased up. Relaxing into his hold, and releasing his sleeve, she pulled back. She cupped his face and stared into his eyes. “Please be safe.” She whispered her plead. Markus nodded. “I will.”

With that she let him go. He turned back around and left the fort. Helena wrapped her arms around herself. What was she to do?

***  
It was decided. Markus had refused a negotiation. Soldiers stormed the fort. Markus pulled along who he could. Bullets whizzed by as Helena ran as fast as she could. Why did she have to be designed with a heavy model? An arm swept around her and pulled her along. She looked to see who had decided to string her along. She was staring up into the face of Markus. Everyone was fleeing, but they couldn’t leave the fort in time. The soldiers had backed every remaining android into a corner.

Markus stood at the very front, Helena, North, and Josh close behind. They had to do something fast. That’s when she heard it. Helena looked to Markus. He started to sing. The others slowly joined in with him. As the song drifted around them, the soldiers slowly lowered their weapons. Androids had won, for now.

***

The streets of Detroit seemed so empty as the crowd of androids marched on. Snow flew all around them and the wind blew softer than before. Another cacophony of footsteps could be heard in front of them. As the sound drew nearer, the noisemakers came into view. Connor lead a numerous amount of androids to the members of Jericho. Both sides stopped, Markus and Connor facing each other. The RK200 opened his mouth to speak when the LS300 behind him shot forward. She threw her arms around Connor, squeezing him as close to her as possible. Connor stood leaning back on one leg, arms awkwardly hanging in the air next to him. He was stunned. He wasn’t expecting to see Helena again so soon. Chest warming, he crouched down to her level and wrapped his own arms around her. “Oh my God, I missed you. I was so worried.” Helena happily sobbed into his suit. She pulled back enough to hold each side of his face tenderly. The LS300 then proceeded to kiss him all over his face like a mother trying to express her love for her child in a few swift movements. In between the smooches, she muttered out a few things along the lines of “I was so worried.” and “Never do that again.”

Connor just sat there with a smile on his face. He had missed her too. It did hurt to see how upset she had been at him leaving. When she finally stopped smothering him in her affection, He looked down at her happy, tear-stained face. Her lips were turned up in a grin, exposing her teeth. For some reason, Connor had never noticed that there was a gap between her incisors. How utterly strange for an android, and yet so completely perfect. 

Helena had to back off for a moment, so the two RK units could finally talk. After their discussion, Connor turned back to Helena. He gave her his warmest smile yet and said, “Let’s go see Hank.”


End file.
